Perspectives From the Other Side of the Fence
by SherryGabs
Summary: While visiting an unconscious Gibbs in the hospital, Jenny and Ducky find they aren't the only ones who think they know Jethro.
1. Chapter 1

**Perspectives From the Other Side of the Fence**

By SherryGabs

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Just playing with the characters. No profit being made. Tom and Ellie are all mine.

Summary: While visiting an unconscious Gibbs in the hospital, Jenny and Ducky find they aren't the only ones who think they know Jethro.

Warnings: Angst, thoughts of suicide.

Author's Note: I haven't written anything in a few years. This idea came to mind, and I don't remember anything similar being done before. But it's not like I've been through the whole NCIS archive either, so who knows? If you'd like a time reference, let's say sometime late season 4. Not a Gibbs/Shepard shipper story, except for one tiny little reference. My first NCIS fanfiction. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but flames are not. Hope you enjoy it. Let me know.

**Chapter 1**

It had been at the back of her mind since the last time it had happened--which wasn't so long ago--that he might not come out of a third coma. But this time was slightly different. The coma had been medically induced to help relieve swelling on his brain. Not to mention giving his badly bruised liver and broken ribs time to start mending without him moving around.

She sighed, giving voice to her worry. "Ducky, how many more times are we going to have to sit here and wait for him to wake up?"

The medical examiner, and friend, seated next to her looked as if he'd aged ten years in the past day. Patting Jenny's knee he said, "Jennifer, I'm afraid as long as Jethro is who he is, we're going to have to get used to the fact that he will always put himself in danger to do the 110% he expects of himself on the job." He shakes his head. "If Anthony hadn't shown up when he did, I'm afraid Jethro would be on one of my tables right now instead of here."

It was an old story to both the Director and the Doctor.

_----Flashback----_

Two marine lieutenants had been suspected of dealing in weapons trades with Taliban insurgents. The two-week long investigation had come to a head and finally finding where the two perps and their lackeys were holed-up had spurred the Team into action. When Gibbs and his Team showed up at the warehouse, each covered one of the four entrances to the building. Giving the order to go, Gibbs entered his door and immediately saw the two men examining the contents of a crate of guns. Instead of waiting for backup, he pointed his gun. "Federal agent! Freeze!" The two men lowered the guns they were holding back into the crate and raised their hands.

Gibbs took a few steps forward. "Come around to this side and get down on the floor!"

Instead of complying, the lieutenants just smiled and lowered their hands. That's when Gibbs felt the swoosh of air and sudden impact to his head with a very hard object. He fell to the floor and never felt the second blow to his head or the ones that were directed at his side where the Kevlar vest didn't cover.

Tony had heard his boss's commands and had come running from his entrance a few hundred feet down the same side of the building. His eyes widened in fear as he saw the man about to bring the butt of the rifle down again on Gibbs. He didn't even stop running as he raised his gun and fired, hitting the yet unnamed man right through the center of his chest. When he came up on Gibbs, Tony saw the two lieutenants raise their own guns. Tony dropped down to one knee and fired. The first went down, dead before hitting the floor. The other fired at Tony, missing him by a good three feet. Tony's next bullet went through the head of the second man, also killing him instantly.

Seeing that none of the three were any longer breathing, he let his own breath out and turned to the too quiet man beside him. Tony saw the blood coming from the head wounds, turning the silver hair a sticky red. He checked Gibbs's neck for a jugular pulse and found a thready beat.

"Damn it, Boss! Why didn't you wait for me?" he scolded quietly. Lifting the cell phone from his belt, he dialed 911.

This is when McGee and Ziva arrived, each pulling a handcuffed man along with them. They'd heard the shots and the shock at seeing their boss lying in a growing pool of blood showed on their faces.

"Tony?" McGee gasped worriedly.

Giving their location and an order to double-time it to the 911 operator, Tony hung up. "He's alive." Then gesturing at the other three bodies, "They're not." He removed his jacket, folded it, and gently raised Gibbs's head to place it underneath. As scared as he was, Tony knew he had to keep his head and take charge. He pulled the handcuffs from the back of his belt and tossed them to Ziva. "Find something solid to chain those two dirtbags to. McGee, call in Ducky and a backup team then the two of you make sure there's nobody else hiding around here. Ambulance is on its way."

Fighting the desire to follow Tony's orders and the need to know Gibbs's condition, they both just stared down at him for several seconds. Realizing they needed to secure the area and check for further dangers Ziva touched McGee's arm. "Do what he says," she whispered. Letting out a long breath, McGee nodded knowing she was right.

Over an hour later, the three entered the emergency room. They had waited at the warehouse to give preliminary reports to the backup team and to an obviously worried Ducky. As Tony was about to ask the woman at the counter about Gibbs, Jenny approached them.

"Agent DiNozzo," she said behind him.

Tony turned. "Director." He looked somewhat surprised to see her there. "You got here quick."

"I came as soon as I heard. Gibbs is still being examined, so I haven't been told anything yet."

Three pairs of shoulders slumped and as many eyes went downcast.

"Why don't you all come sit down and tell me what happened," Jenny suggested gently.

------------------

It would be another thirty minutes before the ER doctor finally came out and talked to them. Another three hours until the surgeon came to tell them that Gibbs's liver was only bruised, they were able to stop the bleeding from his brain, but unable to reduce the swelling as of yet. They would put him in a coma until then and he was listed as critical but stable.

Staying throughout most of the evening by his bedside in ICU and being joined by Abby and Ducky, they took turns visiting in pairs. Abby was completely distraught but knowing Gibbs would expect her to be strong, she did her best to act brave in front of the others. The doctor had told them there would be absolutely no chance of Gibbs being woken up in the next couple of days at least, he advised they go home for the night. Abby and Tony both balked at this, but Ducky and Jenny both insisted they needed to go home and rest. Jenny also told them they could all visit for a short time in the morning, but they were needed at the office for follow-up procedures. It was not up for debate.

_----Present----_

Early the next afternoon is when Jenny and Ducky find themselves sitting in Gibbs's room and wondering how many times they would have to wait for Jethro to wake up. ZNN and other local stations had gotten wind of the story and had been reporting off and on all morning. It was also this very same afternoon when the Director and the Doctor, who thought they knew Jethro better than most, would find out that maybe someone else knew Jethro just as well—if not better.

_....I'm afraid Jethro would be on one of my tables right now instead of here."_

As Ducky finished his sentence, the door to the ICU room opened slowly.

"I'm not sure if I want to see him like this," a shaky female voice said quietly as the door opened wider.

"It's the least we can do for him, Ellie," an elderly-sounding male voice said as they came fully into the room and let the door close behind them.

Jenny and Ducky both stared at the older couple, who appeared to be in their late seventies or early eighties. The elderly couple didn't notice them at first as they stared down at the man in the bed.

"Oh, look at the poor dear, Tom!" Ellie's eyes immediately watered. One freckled hand went to her mouth while the other clutched her husband's sleeve.

Tom's lined face took on an angry look. "That damn job is going to get him killed one of these times. Why did he ever go back to work there?"

Ducky and Jenny looked at each other, wondering who the couple were and how they knew Gibbs. Standing up, Jenny cleared her throat. "Excuse me."

The older couple jerked at the voice and finally noticed the other two visitors.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ellie said, catching her breath. "We didn't realize Jethro already had visitors. We can come back."

"No, that won't be necessary," Jenny said calmly. After Tom's comment about Jethro's job and he coming back to it made her wary. "You are?" she asked, looking between the two.

"Tom and Ellie Kingston," Tom pointed to himself then his wife. "We're Jethro's next door neighbors. Have been for close to 25 years."

Ellie smiled warmly. "Ever since he and Shannon bought their house when she was pregnant with Kelly."

The little bit of news slightly stunned Jenny and Ducky. She felt the need to sit down again. Jethro had never talked about any of his neighbors. Still feeling like she should be careful, Jenny decided to stay on the side of caution. "I'm Jackie," she gestured her hand to Ducky. "This is Dick. We're friends of Jethro's." She wasn't sure if Jethro had ever mentioned the names of his coworkers.

Ducky's curious glare at Jenny was met with her wide-eyed 'play with me' plea. He understood immediately.

"Ah, yes," he stuttered, clearing his throat. "We're good acquaintances."

Ellie thought a moment. "I don't think he's ever mentioned you," she shrugged. "But we don't know everyone he knows, so...."

"Yes, that probably would be highly unlikely," Ducky muttered quietly. "I don't recall him ever mentioning any of his neighbors either."

"Guess he wouldn't have had any reason to," Tom said like it was no big deal.

There was a quiet pause, then Jenny asked, "Have you spoken with Jethro's doctor? You know his condition?"

Ellie moved to one side of the bed and clasped Jethro's left hand, while Tom moved to the other and stood looking down at Jethro. "Yes, we talked to the doctor. We wouldn't have known about this at all until Jethro came home and told us. We saw the story on the news this morning." He shook his head. "Wish we could have been here for him the last time, but we didn't know anything about the explosion or his memory loss until he came home." His voice became shaky. "Just to tell us he was retiring to Mexico and asked us to keep an eye on his house while he was gone."

Ellie reached out to Jethro's cheek and stroked the stubble that had grown. "It was such a shock. So sudden." A tear slipped down her cheek as she stared down at the man she considered like a son. "And if those people hadn't begged him to come back, he may still be there. Safe. Not here fighting for his life. Again."

Jenny and Ducky looked at each other uncomfortably. But Jenny had to defend her decision to ask Gibbs to stay. "From what I know of Jethro, he loves his job. He's very respected by the people he works with and he takes care of and loves them like family."

Tom hmphed. "Well, young lady, I have news for you. Jethro _doesn't_ love his job. At least not like he used to. I'm sure he has the respect of the people he works with, he's a good man. He's often spoken highly of his coworkers."

Ellie decided to jump in here, her voice becoming slightly defensive. "But if they really respected and loved _him _like he does his coworkers, then they shouldn't have pressured him to come out of retirement. He was happy where he was. He had every intention of coming back to Washington eventually. He just needed time to heal properly, to get his memories back completely." She choked back a sob. "He had just had to relive the most horrific time of his life. Losing his wife and daughter, losing his Marine career! He needed time to get over all that again!"

Ducky shifted uncomfortably. "You said he had intended to come back to Washington eventually. Do you mean to NCIS?"

"No, Dick," Tom shook his head. "I don't think Jethro would have gone back to NCIS on his own. Before he left for Mexico we were talking over the fence between our backyards like we always do. He told me about the explosion, the coma, and losing the last 15 years worth of memories. He told us about how he'd left the hospital on his own after, ah, what's her name, Ziva? Yes, Ziva helped him remember certain things. Something about a terrorist attack. He didn't go into detail about it, just said that a ship full of sailors died completely unnecessarily. How he'd tried to stop it and couldn't. He was so disillusioned with it all. Said he'd never go back there."

"Jethro wrote us a few times while he was in Mexico to let us know how he was doing," Ellie added. "He said once he felt whole again he was going to come back and find a different job." She chuckled sadly. "Something that didn't involve government agencies that used alphabet soup in their titles."

Ducky felt a flame of jealousy that Jethro had written letters to his neighbors while he had gotten absolutely nothing. How come Jethro had never mentioned his neighbors? Why can he talk so openly with them and not him? _'Why did Jethro always feel the need to keep secrets?' _He thought angrily.

Jenny's feelings paralleled Ducky's. She felt him stiffen beside her and knew what he must be thinking. She reached over and squeezed his hand in support quickly, then released it. She couldn't believe Jethro would talk to his neighbors about all of this. She had known him over ten years and he still only told her what he thought was necessary. But Jethro had obviously known his neighbors a lot longer and seemed to trust them fully. They'd known Shannon and Kelly personally, had watched Jethro's daughter grow into a beautiful young girl. Had known Jethro when he was so much different than the man Jenny knew now.

"I once told him he should open up a woodworking shop." Tom smiled at the memory. "He's really good at building things with his hands. He built us a gazebo in our backyard for our 50th wedding anniversary."

"Yes," Ducky said, not looking them in the face, but keeping his eyes set on the wall behind them. "His fondness for building boats has become legendary."

"Builds them with the meticulousness of a surgeon. Don't know why he bothers, though," Tom shrugged. "I don't think he's sailed any of the ones he's finished. Just builds them and then either takes an axe to them or burns them. Except the first one, of course."

"You know most of them represented his wives, Tom," Ellie said sadly. "Can't say as I've ever understood how he deals with the losses he's had in marriage. Jethro can be strange and different, and his ex-wives even more so. Guess that's why he chose them."

"What about the first boat?" Jenny asked. "What happened to it?"

"Now there's another example of strange and different," Ellie refrained from rolling her eyes. She gently stroked Jethro's head through the bandages covering it, remembering several years earlier. "He'd grown several bushes of yellow roses and several dozen purple irises. When they were bloomed he took each and every flower, arranged them into bouquets and put them on the boat. We also have a boat and he asked us to follow him out into the Atlantic several miles. He finally stopped, cut the engine and just stood staring at all those flowers for a long time." Ellie paused. "Then he touched the nameplate that read 'Shannon' and said goodbye. He jumped into our boat and just said _"Let's go home."_ We left the boat to let it drift wherever it may."

"Yellow roses for Shannon and purple irises for Kelly. Their favorites," Tom added. He went around the bed and put an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"That's very sad," Ducky said, rubbing a hand over his eye.

They were all quiet for several moments, then Ellie smiled wistfully. "Tom, remember when Jethro and Shannon added the second floor to their house a few months after Kelly was born?"

"Yes. And I remember well the trip to the emergency room when he fell off the scaffolding." Tom chuckled. "He'd broken his arm. When I got him back home, Shannon was holding Kelly and she said to her, _'See how accident prone Daddy is?' _It was the first time Kelly laughed. As if she understood."

"The most beautiful sound in the world," Ellie smiled, her eyes filling with tears. "Jethro couldn't have been more happier to be there to hear it. He was happier about everything back then."

"Yeah," Tom agreed. He looked at Jenny and Ducky, or Jackie and Dick as he knew them, as a thought suddenly occurred. He cleared his throat and whispered to his wife. "Maybe we shouldn't be saying so much. You know the boy doesn't like that."

Ellie nervously glanced at them also. "Oh, maybe you're right."

Jenny had heard the whisper, it was easy to in the quiet room. To appease the older couple and hopefully to gain more insight into Jethro's past she spoke up. "It's okay. We know about Shannon and Kelly and what happened to them. Jethro's talked about them."

Ducky nodded his head in agreement. He wouldn't say how they had found out about the deaths of Jethro's wife and daughter. That it was through the neurologist who had treated Jethro during and after his last coma. He quelled the anger that was beginning to rise, remembering Jethro's apology that he had never told Ducky about them himself. These two people, who obviously cared very deeply for his colleague didn't need to know all that. He was still having trouble overcoming the jealousy he felt towards them, but had to realize they had known Jethro years longer than he himself had. They had known him when Jethro was young and much happier and open than the distant and temperamental man he was now. Of course they would have a special place in Jethro's life.

Tom and Ellie looked into each other's eyes and silently communicated in a way that only a couple who had been together so long could understand and each nodded in agreement.

"He told you about their murders then?" Tom asked. "It's just surprising he told anyone else."

"Yes," Ducky answered. "It had to have been a most difficult time for him. He's still quite pained by it."

"Well, fifteen years ago, it was pure hell for him," Tom responded curtly. "Imagine being half a world away and told your soul mate and only child had been killed. Then five minutes later being critically injured in a surprise mortar attack. After being transferred here to the naval hospital, it was another two months before he could leave the hospital. Shannon and Kelly had already been buried while he was still comatose; he'd been told he'd been medically discharged from the Marines—he was just a walking empty shell."

"Ourselves and another couple Jethro was friends with, the Kiley's, set up a memorial service for Jethro's benefit," Ellie added. "It helped him somewhat, but not enough. He quit taking care of himself and drank too much. He just wanted to be numb." Ellie sniffled. "I'd bring him food over, but he barely ate anything. Not even his favorite apple pie. There didn't seem to be anything we could do to help him feel better."

Tom took over the story. "It was the NIS agent, Mike Franks, who finally got Jethro out of his depression after a few months. He was one of the agents involved in Shannon's and Kelly's protection detail and took their deaths personally. Felt he needed to atone to Jethro, even though he wasn't even on duty when they were killed. Franks would come by Jethro's house occasionally to check on him. If he'd see us out, he'd come over and chat a few minutes. We could tell Franks was worried about Jethro. One of those visits, he came tearing back out of Jethro's house, came over and asked if we knew where Jethro might go if he wanted to be alone, some place special to him and Shannon. It was obvious Franks was terribly worried. I told him the only places I could think of was an area of beach down the coast a short ways and a cabin they'd rented a couple of times in the Appalachians. He just grabbed my arm and told me to show him where the beach was and pulled me to his car."

Ducky and Jenny didn't dare interrupt what they thought was the pivot point that would bring Jethro back from an edge they hadn't known about as Tom continued.

"I asked Franks what was wrong as he sped towards the freeway. He said Jethro had trashed half his house and he'd found Jethro's gun case empty. Said he had a bad feeling in his gut." Tom sighed heavily. "I'll tell you, he had me worried sick by then and neither of us said another word until I had to give directions to the piece of beach Jethro and his family spent a lot of time at.

Tom's face took on a haunted look while Ellie was fighting back tears. "We found Jethro quick enough. He was sitting on some rocks, his leg still in a brace sticking out in front of him with his crutches next to him, and an empty bourbon bottle laying in the sand. But the worst part.... was seeing Jethro's face as he stared down the barrel of his gun. He looked so lost. He was fidgeting with the gun, trying to make himself pull the trigger. Then he closed his eyes and I could tell he'd come to a decision. That lost look became a peaceful one. Before I could do anything to stop him, Franks moved in.

To be continued....


	2. Chapter 2

**Perspectives From the Other Side of the Fence**

By SherryGabs

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Just playing with the characters. No profit being made. Tom and Ellie are all mine.

Summary: While visiting an unconscious Gibbs in the hospital, Jenny and Ducky find they aren't the only ones who think they know Jethro.

Warnings: Angst, thoughts of suicide.

**Chapter 2**

_----Flashback----_

"Gunny! That ain't the way and you know it."

Jethro's eyes opened wide and his head came up in shock. He'd never heard Mike approach. Then he saw Tom behind Mike and felt a deep shame clutch hold of his chest. He let out a long breath, still keeping the gun pointed at his face.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm not a gunny anymore," Jethro said brusquely.

Mike shook his head. "Once a marine.... always a marine."

Jethro spoke desolately. "I can't handle this anymore, Mike. I miss them so much!" Jethro's breathing labored, steadily increasing while he tried to hold back the sob that wanted so much to break from him. "Everything around me reminds me of them. I can't stand to look in the mirror and see that coward staring back at me. I wasn't there for them! I was never there when it mattered!" he shouted. Jethro felt as if he were going to shatter into pieces "I can't eat. I can't sleep. When I do, I only dream of screaming and blood and their crying out to me for help!" He grasped the gun tighter in his hands. "I don't want to be here anymore. I need to be with them. I need to tell them I'm—" A broken sob and hot wet tears escaped from the depths of his soul. "That I'm—I'm sorry!"

Jethro broke down then, finally pouring out the misery he'd never let himself release since hearing of his family's deaths. He let the gun fall from his fingers and wrapped his arms around himself. Franks picked up the gun, put his hand on Jethro's good knee and sighed sadly, "I'm sorry, too, Jethro."

Tom sat beside Jethro and put his arm around the younger man's hunched shoulders in quiet support. He waited till the crying was replaced by sniffles and handed Jethro his handkerchief. Jethro was shaking as he held the handkerchief to his eyes. "I, uh, wish you didn't have to see this, Tom," he whispered.

Tom squeezed Jethro's shoulder. "It's okay. That's what friends are for."

They gave Jethro a few more minutes to collect himself. He finally let out a long breath and looked between the two men in shame. "I don't know what to say. I never would've thought I would sink to this. It's just.... the pain is too much."

"Listen, son," Tom's hand gently tugged at Jethro's jaw so they made eye contact. "I know you loved Shannon and Kelly with all your heart. The times you were home with them you made sure were special. I know the goodbyes when you had to leave were hard. But you were always with them in spirit. You were always in their hearts and they will always be in yours. Do you honestly think Shannon would want you to be wallowing in misery.... instead of remembering them with the love they deserve?"

Jethro swallowed and shook his head remorsefully. "No."

"Glad you understand that," Tom smiled.

Jethro felt a smile tug at his lips and nodded. He looked over to Mike who's eyes were a little less sympathetic. "Sorry, Mike."

"Never say you're sorry, it's a sign of weakness," Mike just said pointedly.

Jethro had gotten to know a little about Mike Franks over the past few months and was only beginning to get the gist of his attitude. But enough to know Mike was forgiving him.

Franks grinned. "Let's get you home to bed. You look like you could use some shut eye."

Jethro tried to mask the frightened look that came over his face. Sleep meant nightmares. But he _was_ so very tired.

Mike, of course, noticed the slip. "Don't worry. I'll sit up with ya. Nightmares don't dare enter while I'm in the room. I'm a regular dream catcher."

While slightly ashamed of a tough marine needing someone to wake him before the dreams got bad, Jethro still felt gratitude that Mike cared that much.

"Thanks," he said looking at his two friends. "Both of you."

"Well, we'll see if you're still thankful a few days from now," Mike said with a gleam in his eyes. "After we get you sober and back in shape."

"Huh?" was what all Jethro said worriedly. Tom laughed.

_----Present----_

Tom had glossed over the details, but Ducky and Jenny understood and felt deep regret for the man laying in the bed. Jethro never would have told them about that day in a million years. They were beginning to realize the amount of pain Jethro had endured and why he would want to keep his memories buried. It had to be emotionally, as well as physically, agonizing to talk about them.

Ducky deeply regretted the silent treatment he had given Jethro after his return from 'retirement' in Mexico. He'd been hurt that Jethro hadn't shared something as important as a family with him. _'I should have just let it go. I shouldn't have demanded to know every little detail about your life just because we're friends. A true friend would understand another friend's need for some privacy. I wasn't much of a friend, was I? I called you a quitter. I'm so sorry, my dear boy.' _Looking at Jethro he vowed never to take their friendship for granted again and returned his attention to the story being told.

"Mike Franks gave Jethro a day to sleep, which he did use every minute of. He was finally getting the restive sleep he needed." Ellie continued. "When Jethro woke up, Mike made a good, strong pot of coffee and made sure the boy ate a good breakfast. Then he put him to work!" The older woman smiled at the memory. "Over the next week he made Jethro clean the house top to bottom, had him clean the gutters and get the yard back in shape. I must say the yard was beautiful when he was done landscaping it. Mike made sure Jethro ate three square meals a day and went to bed exhausted every night.

"Jethro griped to us about the taskmaster being an overbearing jackass," Ellie laughed. "I had to close my window a few times at the language coming from the two of them when they argued."

Jenny laughed quietly, knowing how much of Franks attitude and behaviors had rubbed off onto Jethro.

"But Jethro needed it. He was healing finally. Mike was making sure Jethro had other things on his mind rather than his family."

"Jethro did all that with his leg in a brace?" Ducky asked amazed, the doctor in him coming out, wondering how Jethro could possibly climb a ladder to clean gutters and how dangerous it could have been.

Tom smirked. "Mike challenged him. Said any marine worth his salt wouldn't let such a little thing as a brace and crutches get in his way. Jethro decided his leg was healed enough to carry his weight, so he stopped using the crutches. He hobbled along best he could.

"He had the brace removed the next week," Tom continued. "Then a few days later he told us he was going out of town for a few days and asked me to get his mail. I could tell there was something serious on his mind. He had a determined look in his eyes." Tom's face took on a curious look. "I wondered where he could possibly be going that he would need his sniper rifle. It was in its case slung over his shoulder."

Jenny and Ducky looked at each other, knowing where Jethro would be heading—to Mexico to take care of Pedro Hernandez—the man responsible for his wife's and daughter's deaths. To get his revenge.

"He was quiet for a couple of days after he got back and kept to himself. By then he was getting used to living alone and settling down quite well. I heard him in his backyard one day trimming some bushes and called to him over the fence. We were chatting and he brought up the fact that he needed to look for a job because his severance pay was running out. I suggested carpentry since he was good at building. He didn't seem to think he was good enough at that, said the only thing he was good at was being a marine. I told him he would be good at anything if he put his mind to it. I suggested he call Mike Franks since he's an ex-marine and maybe could give him some advice. He said he'd think about it.

"Couple of days later he comes over with a kind of dazed expression," Tom chuckled. "He said Mike had offered him a job at NIS, as an agent. Said he'd have to go through training and would be working under Mike as a probationary agent."

_"Mike said he couldn't wait to call me 'Probie'!"_

"I told him it sounded like a great opportunity."

_"Under Mike Franks? What the hell am I getting myself into?"_

----------------------

They all knew the story from there on. How Jethro thrived at being an agent, how he excelled and would prove to be one of their best investigators. NCIS, as it was now renamed, had a dynamo in one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Mike Franks played a large part in that. Jethro observed and learned from Mike, taken his share of head slaps when needed, and was more than ready to take over as Team leader when Mike decided it was time to give it up.

As the years went by, though, the things he'd seen and parts he played seemed to harden him and put a bitter taste in his mouth. He'd developed the reputation of being a hardass, a cold-hearted bastard, a person to fear. He let people believe these things because every time he lost a fellow agent or had to handle a case that tore another piece of his heart away, he couldn't let the pain show through. He didn't want to show the same weaknesses he'd shown in his past.

Now as Jethro lay there in the hospital bed, once again as a result of his job, the people closest to him could only hope he came out of it whole and well.

"I still wish he'd taken up carpentry. That agent job will someday be the death of him," Ellie sighed once again. "It's changed him. He doesn't smile much anymore."

Jenny couldn't help but add, "Three ex-wives might have played a part in that." _'Along with myself,' _she thought silently.

Ellie's eyes flared. "Oh, don't get me started on them! What Jethro was thinking, I don't know. I never liked any of them! And all red heads! Like we couldn't tell he was just trying to replace--"

Tom patted her back. "Calm down, El." He knew from experience his wife's views on the exes and, as amusing as they could be, didn't feel like sitting through another rant.

She glared at him with her best _'Don't patronize me, you old goat!'_ look.

"Fine," she hmphed. "But that job is too stressful. You remember what Jethro said months ago. That he still had blank spots in his memory, that he still felt out of place, and it was all he could do to keep caught up. Those headaches he was always having were practically migraines."

"Yes, that's true," Tom nodded. "But it's gotten better. He doesn't get the bad headaches anymore. He's gotten back into the groove of things. He says things with his coworkers are much smoother." A doubtful look came over his face. "Still, though...."

"He's _NOT_ happy!" Ellie finished for him.

"No, he's not," Tom conceded sadly. "He hasn't been content with his work for a long time."

The four sat quietly for several moments, lost in their own thoughts.

Ducky wondered about the headaches Ellie had mentioned. Jethro never let on that he was in pain, but that was his way. Still, he was a doctor and should have seen some sign. Ducky wondered if the headaches were from tension or a residual of the head injury Jethro suffered in the explosion. Chances are from stress/tension, considering Jethro's job, and so Ducky made a second vow for the day.... _'I'm going to watch you much closer, Jethro. I won't let you suffer needlessly.'_

Jenny was feeling a huge amount of guilt. As Director, and Jethro's supervisor, she should have noticed he was having trouble after returning to active duty; should have noticed his melancholy all these months. But she had been so obsessed with finding La Granoulle that everything else took second chair. She had practically ignored him completely, most of their conversations being only case related. She knew he was worried about her because she was being so distant and secretive. All of this only added to her guilt. _'Oh God, Jethro! What have I done? I laid a guilt trip on you to make you come back to work when you weren't ready, then never so much as asked how you were holding up? What can I do to make this better? I know you love the challenge of being an investigator, but how can I help you find that satisfaction again? What can I do to bring back the Jethro I used to love so much?' _

Ellie's and Tom's thoughts, as usual, were along the same line with each other's. Could they somehow convince Jethro that maybe it was time for him to really retire from NCIS? To get out before he got himself killed? But each knew, deep down, that what they were asking was probably impossible. Jethro had a knack for putting the bad guys away and as long as he was still able to do that, he would give it everything he had. It's what he did best.

"I guess the best we can do for him is to just be there for him," Tom said, breaking the silence. "Let him know we care and are always available when he needs to talk or needs help."

"Yes," Ducky said, raising his eyes to meet Tom's in agreement. "I think we _all _need to make ourselves more available to him. I speak of myself especially. You both seem to care about Jethro very much and I'm glad he has you so close to him."

"He's like a son to us," Ellie admitted. "We never had children of our own. When he and Shannon moved in next door it's the best thing that could have happened. It didn't take long for all of us to sort of adopt each other. Kelly became our granddaughter. She called us Grandma Ellie and Grandpa Tom." Her eyes misted once more. "She was so precious."

"We've seen Jethro go through many ups and downs over the years," Tom added. "Did our best to help him ride them out. I know he tells us a lot more than what he admits to the people he works with. He feels them to be family, too; but he also feels he always has to be strong for them. With us he doesn't have to do that."

"Jethro is a very fortunate man to have you both," Jenny said, her face showing her admiration for the couple. "And you're very lucky to have a son such as him."  
She cleared her throat and stood up. "I happen to be good friends with Jethro's boss. I'm going to ask she keep a better eye on him. That she let him know he can come to her when things become too much at work." She looked embarrassed. "I don't think she's been doing a very good job."

"I wish you would do that," Ellie said. "Thank you."

Jenny turned to Ducky. "Dick, I think it's time we left for now."

Ducky stood up, holding his hat in his hands. "Yes, Jackie, I agree." He also held admiration for the couple who, he had to admit, were people Jethro definitely needed in his life. He would hold no grudge. "I appreciate everything you've done for Jethro. I know he's made me very proud, I can only imagine how proud you are of him." He held out his hand for Tom to shake. "It's been a pleasure to meet you both."

"You, too," Tom shook the offered hand. "I think we'll stay just a little bit longer."

Ducky took a last look at Jethro before leaving. He realized that people in comas often heard conversations around him. He wondered how much of the conversation they'd just had Jethro had heard or would remember. Jethro would not have wanted them to hear about his attempt at killing himself. Ducky hoped it wouldn't come back to haunt them.

Now alone with Jethro, Ellie and Tom watched him in silence. They could only hope that this latest injury would make Jethro be more cautious, take less risks. But they knew him well enough to know that Jethro was who he was.

Someone who cared deeply. Someone who would always put others before himself. A man who would throw himself in front of a bullet if it meant keeping someone else safe. A husband/father who had faced the worst tragedy possible, and yet come out whole.

Mostly.

------------------

What Ducky said about coma patients hearing what's going on around them was true. But when the outside voices are intermingled with the voices and actions of nightmares, it leaves the patient confused as to what is reality and what is not.

So when Jethro was slowly brought out of his coma three days later, he wouldn't remember that particular conversation from three days before as anything but a bewildering dream.

It was now time to heal. He would get the help and support he needed.

From all sides.

The End.


End file.
